Heretofore others have provided riding lawnmowers with grass catchers. One such unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,977. In the mower unit illustrated in the abovementioned U.S. patent, the air movement created by the single blade is sufficient, under normal conditions, to propel the grass clippings rearwardly through the discharge tube to the grass catcher without auxiliary blower means. However, it has not been practical heretofore to utilize the air movement generated by a mutiple blade mower unit to move the clippings to a rear mounted catcher without the use of an auxiliary blower.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multiple blade tractor mower with a discharge conduit and a rear mounted grass catcher wherein the air movement created by the plurality of blades is effectively utilized to transport grass clippings to the rear mounted grass catcher without auxiliary blower assistance.